Change of Destiny
by FRESCAAAA
Summary: When Yui summons Seriyu,one of her wishes was to change destiny,to change fate.Her wish to make Miaka the Priestess of Seriyu and Yui,the Priestess of Suzaku.And let Tamahome fall in love with her…Making the two once friends, switch roles in this Myster


CHAPTER 1  
  
MY NEW FIC! SUMMARY - When Yui summons Seriyu, what if one of her wishes was to change destiny? Change fate? Her wish to make Miaka the Priestess of Seriyu and Yui, the Priestess of Suzaku. And let Tamahome fall in love with her.Making the two once friends, switch roles in this Mysterious Play. But can destiny REALLY be changed? Will Tamahome still love Miaka, or will he love Yui instead? BASING COMPLETELY ON THE ANIME SERIES!  
  
PLEASE GO ON EASY ON ME, FOR THIS IS MY FIRST FUSHIGI YUUGI FIC.  
  
Disclaimer - You really would think I owned Fushigi Yuugi?? o.O  
  
* BEGINS FROM EPISODE 45 - DIVERGENT LIGHT  
  
"Alight from heaven and appear before us now!" Yui cried, the symbol SPIRIT appearing on the middle of her forehead. Blue light surged up from the shinzahoes, reaching to the heavens. Blue electricity cackled down, the cloud opening. A ghostly figure of a green dragon formed, becoming solid. His crimson eyes piercing down, great power surrounded the area.  
  
Miaka fell to her knees, having witnessed everything. "I couldn't stop her...I couldn't stop her!"  
  
The dragon disappeared into the blue ray, racing to the ground. Appearing before Yui, was Seriyu.  
  
"I am Seriyu Seikun, are you the priestess who summoned me?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
His hands raised, "I will now merge with you and we will become one. In exchange you will be able to use my powers three times. When your ready, say the word 'kaijin'. Do you understand?"  
  
Yui unsure, uttered the words, "Kai..jin.?" Her priestess garments disappeared, Seriyu merging with her.  
  
A power seemed to surge through her, her body trying to handle it. Nakago asked, "Is it done?"  
  
A blue light appeared once more, spreading quickly. Yui vanished, with the light, a shock wave starting. Yui felt the light go threw her, a wave of sleepiness washing over her.  
  
I'll just sleep.for a bit..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yui awoke, finding the comforting feeling of a warm bed beneath her. The smell of incense wafted around her. She got up, finding Nakago beside her, waiting..  
  
"Lady Yui...are you awake?"  
  
Yui looked at herself, realizing, "that's right." I summoned Seriyu.  
  
Nakago turned his pale blue eyes to her, "Shall we begin, Lady Yui? Make your first wish."  
  
Yes. The time has finally come.  
  
"Kaijin!" The mark, Spirit appeared, a blue light surrounding her body, filling the air with power. "Make Miaka the Priestess of Seriyu, and me, the Priestess of Suzaku! Let time be changed. Erase the memories of Tamahome and of being the Priestess of Suzaku from Miaka's mind, and the memories of Miaka from Tamahome's mind. Make Tamahome mine, and only mine!" Yui cried, her eyes opening to see Nakago surprised. "Nakago..next time you see me, I'll be your enemy, but I'll be happy..Bring mercy on me when we encounter for battle."  
  
And with that, a blue light appeared, blinding his eyes. As it disappeared, Miaka appeared before him, dressed in the lavender robe Yui once wore. "Nakago." Miaka said, getting up and walking around. "Any word if the Suzaku Seven will be going to find the Shinzaho?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yui formed on the bed, a light pink robe on her. She saw the unfamiliar room. This.this was not the Kuto's palace..then it must be Konan's palace.. Her wish had worked!  
  
The door opened, Tamahome appearing. His sight took her breath away, wondering if it truly worked.  
  
"Yui! You shouldn't be up. You should rest for the journey we have to take to find the shinzahos."  
  
Yui smiled, leaning against her pillows, "Tamahome.I couldn't sleep..Could you.could you hold me for a bit?"  
  
He smiled, walking over tom her, his arms raising to hold her. He sat on the bed, his arms encircling her. Yui's heart seemed to burst, happiness flooding through her, and..truimph. She smiled, Miaka,... this time, I've finally won!  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - How is it so far? Sorry for it being so short. LOL  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Ja - bye - bye! ^.^  
  
By the way, before I forget, I reposted my No More Denying fic. PLEASE, when you have the time check it out and REVIEW!!! ^_^ It's in the Yu Yu Hakusho section, for those who don't know. ^.^  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!  
  
My resolutions, that I know I'll probably never gonna keep..lol  
  
+ Do better in my studies/schoolwork  
  
+ A resolution that I'll keep to myself.[lol]  
  
+ Limit myself form going online [pssshhhhh]  
  
+ Stop watching so many movies and anime shows [this makes me laugh.=P]  
  
+ Spend more time with my honey. ;]  
  
+ Spend more time writing my chapters on fanfiction.net [I'm sure you'll be happy with that =D]  
  
+ Control myself with having fights with my sisters everyday [pssshhhh]  
  
What are your resolutions??? LOL 


End file.
